Jealous
by SWWoman
Summary: John takes Iris Campbell on a date and runs into Joss. Joss is not happy; actually, she's jealous.


**Hey all, I know it's been a while since I last published a story. I just haven't been motivated to write. Thanks to a prompt from the Careese shipper's group on Facebook, I finally powered through and finished this one shot. I hope you like it! **

**Shout out to my beta nicdvidmaker who deserves co-author credit for all the edits she made to the last scene in this story. Thank you my friend!**

* * *

Joss Carter had always found Iris Campbell rather annoying. Iris came from a family of policemen, and she never let you forget it. Iris herself had graduated from the police academy, but had chosen to return to college and become a psychologist instead of going out onto the streets. Nothing wrong with that, except Iris seemed to think her short time in the academy and some shop talk with her extended family over holiday dinners gave her some sort of special insight into the minds of cops. Maybe it gave her some special insight to the minds of cops who came from large Irish-American cop families, but Joss could testify from personal experience that she had zero insight into the minds of the POC on the force.

Iris and Joss had first met when Joss had been promoted to the Homicide Task Force. Her new partner Detective Tierney had been showing Joss around when she spied a redhead with Girl Next Door looks and a tight skirt make her way across the Bull Pen. "Who's that?" she had asked.

Tierney snorted. "That's Iris Campbell, police shrink. She's Captain Campbell's kid, so everyone stays on her good side."

Joss nodded and made a mental note to avoid Dr. Campbell.

Unfortunately, avoiding the doctor was not possible. A couple of days later, Iris stopped by Joss's desk to "Welcome her to the Homicide Task Force." (Iris was in no way associated with the Homicide Task Force, her office was just happened to be next door to the Bull Pen.) She prattled on about how happy she was to see the task force "diversify," and how happy she was to see more female cops around, since she knew how hard it is was to be a woman in a man's world. Joss listened politely, nodded and smiled until Iris felt like she had made a connection, and then rolled her eyes as the redhead walked away. Since that day Joss had handled all their encounters the same way, nod and smile until Iris was done nattering.

Needless to say, Joss was less than pleased to see Iris walk into the bar with John where she and Fusco were having a post-shift drink and burger. She knew they were dating, but seeing them together in person made her chest constrict uncomfortably and her blood boil. Her eyes narrowed and her lips nearly vanished in a thin line.

"John's dating the shrink?" Fusco gasped as he saw them enter together. "I thought they weren't supposed to date patients?"

"They're **not**," Joss snapped. Then she plastered a fake smile on her face and waved to the newcomers.

John and Iris stared at Joss like naughty children who had just been caught skipping school. Joss couldn't be sure because it was rather dark in the bar, but she was pretty sure the tips of John's ears were turning pink.

Reluctantly John and Iris made their way over to Joss and Fusco. "Joss, Fusco," John nodded stiffly to them. "I thought you would be at Gamboa's with everyone else."

"Obviously," Joss replied tartly as she eyed Iris.

Iris gave her a weak smile in return. "I heard you guys cracked the Patterson case, Congratulations."

"Thanks," Fusco replied with false cheer. "Ya here to help us celebrate?"

"Of course Fusco, that's what friends are for," John smirked.

"Uh huh," Joss growled.

Iris squirmed uncomfortably.

Sensing something was off John said, "I'll get some drinks," and scurried over to the bar.

Fusco also took his cue. "I need to take a leak, back in bit," and he, too, bolted.

Iris slipped her coat off to reveal a bright yellow dress. Even in the dim light of the bar, Joss could see the color was a poor choice for the porcelain skinned psychologist. The yellow reflected on her skin making her look jaundiced.

"Bold color choice," Joss remarked casually as she popped a French fry in her mouth.

"You don't think it's too much?" Iris asked.

"No, no," Joss replied with just a hint of insincerity.

Iris looked at her for sec, as if she was trying to decide if Joss was telling the truth. She frowned.

Joss pushed her plate over to Iris. "Have a fry, you need some curves."

"Oh, I don't eat fried foods," Iris replied. "I break out if I eat them."

"Gee, that's too bad," Joss said sweetly, popped another fry into her mouth, and made a small show of enjoying it. "John likes some curves on a woman." Actually, having seen that picture of Jessica, Joss was pretty sure John liked skinny woman, but Iris didn't need to know that.

Iris cleared her throat. "So you know John and I are dating now…"

"Well I am detective, and you did walk in together," Joss pointed out.

"Yes, well, I'd appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself. You know how cops gossip," Iris tried to keep her voice light, but Joss knew the real reason for her request.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out the Psychologists' Licensing Board for dating a patient. That would hurt John and I would never do anything to hurt him," Joss's voice could have frozen a campfire.

Iris smiled weakly, "We appreciate that. He's not my patient anymore if that helps."

"Not really."

John picked that moment to return with drinks. As he handed Joss her beer he said, "They had your favorite brand. I know it's hard to find sometimes."

"You know her favorite?" Iris asked testily.

Joss gave the other woman a smile. "John and I have been friends for a while."

Iris's eyes narrowed. "I did not know that."

John, not sure how to head off the brewing storm, took a sip of his beer, which Joss noted was the same brand as hers. "We've known each other for a few years."

"Are you close?" Iris asked evenly.

"We've worked on several cases together and occasionally hang out," Joss replied.

Iris's eyes were mere slits now, and her lower lip was sticking out so far it could have been used as a diving board. "You hang out?"

"There's no rules against it," Joss smirked at her.

Iris's face went red as she caught Joss's meaning. She stood up abruptly. "I have a headache. John, please take me home."

John looked surprised. "Um, OK." He reluctantly got up from the table and held her coat for her.

Iris slipped her arms into her coat, all the while giving Joss the stink eye. Joss pretended not to see and took a bite of her burger like nothing was wrong.

"See you tomorrow, Joss," John said as they walked away. Iris said nothing.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me and Fusco!" Joss chirped.

Iris walked rapidly to the door without looking back or acknowledging Joss in any way. John just looked confused, but followed his date.

Fusco returned just in time to see John and Iris leave. "What did you do?" he asked Joss.

Joss gave him her best innocent look. "Who me?"

Fusco frowned at her, but Joss fluttered her eyelashes at him. He shook his head and resumed eating. "I'm guessing Iris won't be stopping by your desk and gushing all over you any time soon."

Joss giggled. "I look forward to the peace and quiet."

"Whatcha got against the shrink anyway?" Fusco took a bite of his double cheeseburger.

Joss sniffed. "There's a good reason psychologists aren't supposed to date patients, the power balance in the relationship is all wrong. John's been in her office twice a week for the last six months spilling his guts to her. She knows his weaknesses and she can use that to manipulate him."

Fusco looked thoughtful. "Do you really the doc would manipulate Wonder Boy?"

"She's unethical enough to date a patient, so I wouldn't rely on her integrity. She knows an awful lot about him, and he knows very little about her."

Fusco snorted. "Bet he knows she beat up her prom date for pawing her."

"She told you about that too?"

"She tells _everyone_ about it."

Joss rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the last thing John needs right now is another screwed-up relationship."

Fusco looked at her. "You're jealous!"

Joss choked on her beer. "WHAT?!"

"You're jealous. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that you and John were heading for being more than just friends before you got shot and had to go into hiding. Now you're back, but John isn't available."

Joss set her burger down, suddenly not hungry. There were times when she hated having such a perceptive partner. Her heart ached as she realized the Fusco was correct, she **was** jealous. She wanted John for herself. They had been so close right before she had been shot that she had felt there was something special between them.

She had spent nearly two years in hiding before Quinn's trial, letting everyone but her mother and her son think she was dead. During those long, dreary days, she thought of John constantly. She thought of his sexy smile, his gorgeous eyes, and his big heart. She often thought of that kiss in the morgue, and how he had looked at her so tenderly when he told her she had saved him. She had allowed herself to fantasize about becoming more than friends with him. She daydreamed about a tearful reunion complete with dramatic declarations of love. It had helped sustain her through those lonely nights.

When she was finally able to return to her life after her dramatic appearance in court to testify against Quinn, it had nearly killed her to hear from Shaw that John had moved on. "Glad to have you back Carter. Just so you know, John's banging the police shrink," the diminutive operative had greeted her as she walked out of the courtroom.

Needless to say, everything Joss had dreamed of while she was in hiding vaporized in that instant. There was no tearful reunion, and definitely no affirmations of love. Only a few minutes after Shaw's revelation, she saw John, with Iris hanging on his arm. Their eyes met across the courthouse lobby as reporters surrounded her, shouting questions. John stared at her intently, gave her a simple nod, and then let Iris pull him away. All Joss could do was stare after them. The pain in her chest had nothing to do her gunshot wound as she realized her folly in not realizing that he would move on and forget her.

Since then, Joss and John had managed to salvage some of their previous friendship but it wasn't the same as before. Joss had maintained some distance to protect her wounded heart and John seemed to be holding her at arm's length as well. Neither ever spoke of the night in the morgue.

True to her nature, she had sucked it up and dealt with it. Apparently she wasn't dealing with it as well she thought she was.

* * *

Later that night Joss unlocked her door and stepped into the entryway of her apartment. She trudged tiredly into her living room and nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized someone was sitting in her favorite chair. In a flash, her gun was out and pointed at the intruder.

"This seems familiar," John's voice came from the shadowy figure.

_Not tonight!_ Joss thought. She sighed and put her gun back in the holster. She flipped on the light to reveal John casually sitting in her living room, looking like sex on a stick. "What are you doing here, John?" she asked.

John cocked his head to the side and studied her for a minute before he replied, "Iris was pretty upset tonight."

"I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again."

"I don't understand why it happened in the first place, Joss," John said, giving her that intense stare of his.

Joss looked down at her sensible shoes, noticing how scuffed they were, unlike Iris's pristine designer pumps. "Iris has always irritated me. The fact that she's dating a patient pushed me over the line."

John didn't say anything and she looked up to see that he had leaned forward with his forearms resting on his knees, looking at her like he was studying her. Joss shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny but said nothing. After she had let her pettiness ruin his date, she figured she owed him.

Finally he spoke. "Was that the only reason?"

Joss swallowed, she was so not ready for this. "Yes." His heart belonged to Iris, she was not going spill her feelings to him now.

"Do you know why I'm with Iris?"

Joss looked down again, closed her eyes, and shook her head. She heard him get up from the chair and he walked over to stand in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was surprised to see him looking down at her with a gentle expression; she thought he would be furious with her.

"I wanted to get involved with someone who wasn't going to die," John said. "After Jessica, then you…" his voiced choked up a bit. "I couldn't lose anyone again."

Joss blinked her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to escape. She had no right to cry; she knew the risks of going after HR. It had been the right thing to do, but she now knew she'd hurt John in her determined quest for justice. He deserved every happiness, and he had found someone who gave him that happiness. She needed to step off and let him be.

"I'm glad you found someone, I really am. I'm sorry I upset Iris and ruined your date," Joss said, pleased she was able to keep her voice steady.

John gazed down at her, his face unreadable as always. Then he walked past her and out the door without a word.

Joss sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

The next day Joss was her usual punctual self, even if she wasn't looking forward to seeing John this morning. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got to the precinct and discovered the desk next to hers empty. She never thought she would be happy to NOT see him.

Fusco was there at his desk across from hers. "Glasses texted me earlier, Batman is off fighting Samaritan again."

Joss nodded. "I'll cover for him." There was a pang in her heart, usually when John was off doing non-police work, he would let her know himself. Not today.

She sat down and hid behind her monitor, acting like she was waiting for her computer to boot. She didn't want Fusco to see the hurt on her face. A few minutes of pettiness had apparently cost her John's friendship.

A few times throughout the day she saw Iris looking over at John's desk with a frown on her face and Joss took a bit of comfort in the fact that it seemed John had not contacted her either. Her suspicions were confirmed right after lunch when Iris stopped by Fusco's desk to ask him where John was. He had stood her up for a planned lunch date and she was worried. Fusco lied and said John was following up on a hot lead for a case. Joss pretended not to listen and kept her eyes glued to her screen.

John never did show up that day. Nor the next day. Or the next. Joss was more than a little worried, especially since a building in midtown had blown up on the first day he had gone missing. That had John's stamp on it, but she and Fusco were unable to get a hold of any member of Team Machine. Even Fusco was getting worried.

On the fourth day with no John, Joss stepped into her apartment after her shift to hear someone in the kitchen. Frowning she called out, "Taylor? You weren't supposed to be back until next week…" She stopped when she saw Finch sitting at her table, sipping a cup of tea.

"Good evening, detective. I'm sorry to startle you," Finch said as he stood up and rinsed out his cup.

Joss shook her head. "It's OK Harold, you're welcome anytime. But how did you get in?"

With small smile Finch reached into his pocket and pulled a small well-worn case that Joss recognized as John's lock picking tools.

"John taught you to pick locks?"

Finch replaced the case in his pocket. "The last few years working with Mr. Reese have been very educational. I've become quite good at it," he replied with a touch of pride.

"Where is John? He hasn't been at work for four days." She paused she saw the grim look on Finch's face. "Oh God, what is it?" she whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The war with Samaritan is over, we won, but victory came with a price." Finch took a deep breath. "Root is dead."

"John?" Joss's voice trembled.

"Badly injured, but alive."

Joss almost collapsed with relief. "I'm sorry about Root, I know she…she was your friend despite everything."

"She was," Finch replied softly. "However my mission here today is about the living. If you will come with me."

"Wait, where are we are going?"

"Mr. Reese is asking for you."

"Me? Why me?"

Finch looked at her with a sad smile on his face. "You expected him to be asking for Dr. Campbell? Do you really think she was a good match for him?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then I think you should direct your questions to Mr. Reese," Finch interrupted and walked to the door.

Joss grabbed her coat, purse, and gun and hustled after him.

Once they were in the car, Joss turned to Finch. "How bad is it?"

"He single handedly held off a group of about ten Samaritan operatives. He was shot six times."

"Does this have something to with that building that exploded in mid-town?"

"It didn't explode, it was hit by a missile."

"A MISSILE?"

Finch filled her in on the details while he drove her to an anonymous looking building in Brooklyn. The lobby was done in various shades of beige with a few potted plants scattered about in an unsuccessful attempt at interior design. It was completely nondescript, but clean and well maintained.

But Joss didn't notice any of this, her entire attention was focused on following Finch and getting to John as quickly as possible.

They took the elevator up to the third floor. As they approached a door about halfway down the hall, Joss heard a click as the lock disengaged. Finch opened the door for her to reveal a tired and disheveled looking Shaw relaxing on a couch, eating a box of Cheez-its.

"How is he doing?" Finch asked.

"He's still improving. You can't kill Captain America." Shaw replied. She looked over at Joss. "Hey," she greeted the newcomer in her usual perfunctory style.

"Hi Sam. I'm sorry about Root," Joss greeted her back.

Shaw looked as sad as Joss had ever seen her. "Thanks for that. It hasn't hit me yet. I've been busy keeping Lurch alive." She gestured to a door on the other side of the room. "John's in there, he's waiting for you."

Joss walked over to the door and placed her hand on the handle. She paused for a few seconds as she prepared herself for what she might find on the other side. Then she opened the door and marched through shutting it behind her.

She stopped just inside the door to take in the sight. John was lying in a hospital bed by the window, several medical machines beeping softly next to him, and two IVs hanging from the hooks over the bed. His normally tan skin was pale and sickly looking. Dark circles rimmed his eyes. There was a bandage on his shoulder and another on his arm above the IV. Joss was pretty sure there would be others under the blankets where she couldn't see them.

"John?" she said softly, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping. But as soon as he heard her voice his eyes opened and he gave one of his familiar smirks.

"Hello, detective," he replied, his voice raspy Joss's heart lodged in her throat as she heard how weak he sounded. She swiftly crossed the room and took his hand in hers.

"You don't do anything halfway do you?" she said as her eyes teared up. "Shot six times, really?"

John attempted a shrug but the pain of the bullet wounds stilled his movement, "It was our last chance to defeat Samaritan," he said as he tried to hide the grimace Joss already glimpsed.

"Be careful," she said as she mirrored his grimace tightening her grip on his hand. Then she shook her head. "Always doing what needs to be done," she whispered.

"That's me."

Joss bowed her head. "You know, Iris has been worried about you."

"I won't be seeing Iris again," he said curtly.

"But why? I hope I didn't ruin it for you the other night…"

"You didn't. But she wasn't the one I was thinking about as I was lying there bleeding out. There was only one person I wanted to see again." John gently caressed her hand with his thumb. "You. It's always been you. I just didn't know it until now."

Joss could hardly believe her ears. "Me?"

John smiled tenderly up at her. "You," he said firmly. "I was gutted when I thought you died. I even tried to quit the numbers, but the Machine wouldn't let me."

Joss looked aghast. "Oh, that's not creepy at _all_!" She still wasn't sure how she felt about the Machine, even though it had dropped her a few hints on some of her tougher cases. Listening to Root talk about it like it was a god hadn't helped.

John looked up and gave her a tiny smile. "I think it knew you were alive and that you would be coming back. I think it knew that I would want to be here when you did. But I didn't know that, so I tried to move on." His smile faded. "I wasn't very successful," he whispered. "Then you came back, and I was…" John hesitated, "I couldn't face what you made me feel."

"…and what couldn't you face John?" Joss's eyes rose to meet his.

John smirked at her again and Joss's heart did a flip. Even laying in hospital bed looking like death warmed over, he could still make her swoon.

"I care for Iris, but she doesn't make me feel the way you do. She doesn't scare me." He gripped her hand in a surprisingly strong grip considering his injuries. "Whatever this is, I want it." His eyes gazed up at her with such warmth and tenderness it nearly took her breath away. Then the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Given how jealous you were the other night, I think you want it, too," he said in that amused tone that annoyed Joss to no end.

One of Joss's perfectly arched eyebrows rose as her eyes pierced his as she failed to keep the tiny smile from rising on her lips. She felt the blush rising on her cheeks as she finally admitted, "I do want it. I thought of you all the time while I was hiding."

John grinned, a real joyous smile not a smirk and grimaced once again as he brought her hand to his mouth so he could kiss her knuckles. Joss realized this was probably the first she had ever seen him happy. She had to smile back.

She leaned down and gave him a peck on his soft lips and pressed her forehead to his. "Right now I think you need to rest. We can talk some more later."

Even though he was still smiling, John's eyelids were drooping. "Will you stay for a while?"

Joss smiled. "Of course. You're not alone and, if I have anything to say about it, you never will be again."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
